


Birthday Boy

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Derek is a Bad Liar, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to throw a successful surprise party for Ryan's Birthday. Chaos insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I just want to say how thankful I am you guys given me so many kudos and bookmarks I used to be such a bad writer but your guys help has made me a so much better and I want to say how awesome you all are and how much I love you all! XXOO

It’s Ryan’s 26th Birthday and Derek wants to do something nice for him. Last year he totally forgot and they ended up just going to the movies as a last minute plan he put together. Ryan didn’t seem to mind but Derek felt really bad. Plus on his Birthday Ryan always takes him out for a fancy dinner, gives him a back rub and then they take a super awesome bubble bath that isn’t girl or sappy at all.

He buys him a pretty good gift, with some advice from Dan and Marc first. And then let’s everyone know they’re going to have a surprise party later during the night of his birthday and makes sure everyone else gets him a small gift as well. He is there captain after all he deserves some appreciation. When Callahan was captain Dan threw him a huge party every year where they would go get wasted and the fall asleep on Dan’s wife’s couch and living room floor. He hopes that’s not the case with this party.

He asks Henrik and Dan’s wives if they’ll cook for the party, some appetizers and such so the hungry hockey player guest don’t get cranky from the lack of food. At the last charity event the team was at they ran out of cake before some of the players got some and he was sure Kreids was going to punch Nash just for a bite of his.  
Once he’s got the food taken care of he goes with Talbot to go decorations the day before the party. They get some balloons and a big ‘Happy Birthday’ sign and a few party blowers and kazoos. Talbot of course decides they need about 50 bags of candy as well and throws that in Derek’s basket. He blames Krieds.

Finally he decides he’s going to make a cake. Ryan always said baked goods always taste better coming from the heart. Derek doesn’t really cook a lot let alone bake. Usually that’s Ryan’s problem.

He gets an angel food cake mix because it sounds delicious. He starts following the instructions: pour the mix into the bowel add eggs, milk, vegetable oil and then he goes to mix it with the mixer when he realizes they don’t own a mixer because they don’t bake.  
He tries calling Talbot or Nash or Hank to see if any of them have one or would go pick one up for him but none of them answer of course. He’s going to just go pick one up at Wal-Mart himself when he realizes Ryan could come home when he’s gone and notice the bowl sitting on the counter and figure out what’s going on. He doesn’t want that.

He hides the cake in the fridge like an idiot because when he tried hiding it on the top shelf in the closet the dog started making a fuss and that was pretty obvious. He’s sure Ryan won’t go in the fridge because when he gets home he usually goes to the bathroom and then flips on the TV to catch sports centre.

He finds a cheap mixer, pays as fast as possible and then heads home to finish the cake. Ryan’s not home thankfully and he heads upstairs as fast as he can to make up for lost time.

He gets the cake in the oven seconds before Ryan gets in the door. He starts directing him to the bedroom, makes up some lie that he though he saw a mouse under the bed so Ryan will look for him. It keeps him and there dog busy for awhile, a good twenty minutes while the cake cooks. He puts it in the fridge once it’s done and then goes to see if Ryan’s done looks for his pretend mouse.

“Are you sure it wasn’t just a big spider or something? I don’t see a mouse.” Ryan says from where he’s digging through the bottom of the disaster they call a closet. Let’s just say they aren’t really as organized as they would like.

“I’m positive.” He says firmly “If you can’t find it I guess the dog will just have to.”

Ryan sighs and agrees to keep looking for awhile but if he can’t find it too bad. Derek goes to see if his cake has cooled. It has so he puts some icing on, vanilla, and then some rainbow sprinkles and then tries to write ‘Happy Birthday Ryan’ on it in chocolate chips but it doesn’t work that great. Then he hides it back in the fridge and for the rest of the night goes to get all of Ryan’s beers and snacks from the fridge for him so he doesn’t see.

The surprise part goes off pretty good, Zuc knocks over a vase in the dark but other than that he’s pretty impressed. Hags won’t stop whining that Marc touched his ass in the dark and that it was creepy and uncalled for. Marc just keeps defending that it was an accident.  
The guys, who remembered, give Ryan his presents and then Derek gives him his, some new leather heated covers of the seats in his car and a framed picture of the two of them celebrating after a goal. Ryan seems to love it and gives him a nice big kiss for it. Then it’s cake time.

Derek’s a little nervous because what if it’s under cooked and he kills the whole team or what if he did something wrong and it falls apart when he goes to cut into it. He sucks it up, grabs the cake, lights the candles and brings it into the dining room where the team is waiting.

They sing happy birthday badly and then Derek cuts into the cake and starts handing out pieces for the team. He sits down next to Ryan who asks if he made it. He nods which and notices how Nash almost looks scared now to eat his. Marc and Dan though dig right into there’s, fat asses, and they seem pretty pleased with it.

“Fucking good man.” Dan says taking another bite “Try it Ryan.”

Ryan takes a bite and he seems pleased as well. “Mmm... that is good babe. Good job.”

“Where the hell did Steps learn to cook?” Glasser shouts from the other end of the room.

He shrugs; he literally just read the back of the box. He’s pretty sure there exaggerating a bit.

After everyone clears out Derek decides he’s going to clean up the next day because he’s lazy and goes to crash in bed with Ryan. Once there all settle he says good night and so does Ryan, gives him a kiss on the cheek as well.

“Thanks for the party by the way.” He says

“You’re welcome. I hope you were surprised.” Derek says back

“I wasn’t... Dan’s wife told him and he accidently told me.”

“Jackass. He’s going to be in trouble at practice Monday.” Derek huffs “You’re a good actor I thought you were really surprised.”

“Thank you.” Ryan says giving him another kiss “Now sleep.”

Derek couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more tonight or tomorrow I have so much done finally!


End file.
